Kataang Week II Entries
by kataanglvr125
Summary: I am participating in Kataang Week II. Here are my oneshots for the 7 prompts of the week. Please read and enjoy. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Panda Lilies

Hey Guys. I am participating in KATAANG WEEK! This year. I already typed up this story but forgot to upload it yesterday. I'll have the first 2 stories up today. They'll just be little oneshots. Tell me what you think. This one is called "Panda Lilies" for the first prompt. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the creators of the show.

* * *

**Panda Lilies**

The sun was low in the sky and made the sky iridescent. Aang stood on the mountain top that over looked Ba Sing Sae. In his hand he held a single Panda Lily. He was going to give it to his girlfriend, Katara, earlier, when he proposed, but he became scared. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and then, a woman's voice.

"Aang," she said, "Aang."

He turned around and met her gaze. He was locked on her eyes, the enthralling color of a clear azure ocean. "Hey Katara," he answered.

"You ran off and I got worried." She stated, her concerned eyes never left his.

He knew she was referring to the incident earlier that day, when Aang had tried to propose. Aang had gotten permission from Katara's father a while ago but had no idea how to ask. But when Aang found the Panda Lily, he suddenly got an idea.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked, her chocolate brown hair flowed when a gust of wind whistled past them.

"Hey," was all he could manage without braking down.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked, "Why are you acting like this?" She truly was worried, Aang had only acted like this once before, and she didn't like to dread on the memory.

"I don't want to talk about it," he turned his face away from hers.

"Aang," she said, her angel voice rang in his ears and he forced himself not to look at her. "Look Aang, I don't know what's going on and you are scaring me. If you won't tell me I'm going to leave. Bye." she turned to walk away but he caught her hand just in time.

"Look Katara," he began, then Katara noticed the Panda Lily still in his hands.

"Wait," she interrupted, "what is that?"

"A Panda Lily. I found it for you." He held out his hand and Katara took it.

"Why Aang?"

"Because......." He started, his forehead sweating, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Aang.....what's going on?"

"Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara froze, the question burning in her mind. She knew her answer but couldn't choke out her answer. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Katara, are you gonna say something?" He asked, "Katara?" He started to worry, had he done something wrong? "Well, if your not gonna answer me then I'm just gonna le......" All of a sudden, he felt a slight pressure on his lips. He looked down to see Katara kissing him.

When she stopped kissing she place her head on his chest and clung to him. "Yes," she breathed, "yes. Of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't marry anyone else."

Aang placed his arms around her and held her tighter, the Panda Lily remained in Katara's hands. They kept the Panda Lily as a symbol of their relationship and when they died, it was still there. When Aang first tried to tell Katara how he felt, he wanted to give her a Panda Lily and now when he proposed, he used a Panda Lily. To Katara and Aang, Panda Lilies symbolized their relationship and they never wanted to change that.

_Fin._

* * *

Well? Review! I want your opinions but NO FLAMES will be accepted.

~kataanglvr125


	2. Blush

This is my second oneshot. It's called "Why Does Aang Blush?" You'll see why it's called that when you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Why Does Aang Blush?**

Ever since we met, Aang has blushed many times. I had never known why. Even after we started going out, I still didn't know.

One day, my curiosity got the best of me. It was a day late in the fall. The sun a had just started to set, which was my favorite time of the day. I found Aang standing out on the terrace that over looked the city in Iroh's tea shop. This was his favorite spot to stand and think.

As I approached Aang, I noticed something different. I hadn't noticed it before but he had become taller than me. A great deal taller than me. Once I was behind him, I place my hand lightly on his shoulder. He turned around, smiled, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey Katara," he said.

"Hi Aang."

"How are you today?"

"Fine," I began. I prepared myself to ask the question, he noticed my preparation.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked.

"Aang, I've been wondering something for a while."

"What?"

"Why do you blush so often?" I blurted out. Looking up, I saw his surprised face.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Why do you blush so often.' " I repeated. I wondered what was so confusing about the question. There was a simple answer. Finally, after a long period of silence, he answered.

"Well, there are 2 reasons," he began, "one is embarrassment."

"And the other?" I prompted.

"Guess," he whispered in my ear.

I shuffled through the different ideas in my head but none of them made sense. I thought that maybe he just did it whenever he wanted but that may have been the worst thought I had come up with. No one could control a blush. Then, I realized, no one could control a blush. It came at the most random times. No one really could know why except the person who is blushing.

"I don't know," I said, "I give up."

"Are you sure you haven't figured it out?" He mumbled, "It's very easy to guess."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I giggled a little at his wanting me to guess why he blushed. I stretched up and kissed his cheek, as I had done many times before. Then I noticed something interesting. His glowing cheeks gained a slight crimson color. Then something clicked in my head. Whenever he's blushed, I've been around him. The one i especially remember is when I kissed him on the cheek after he returned my mother's necklace. I smiled. I figured out his answer.

"You got it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well...." He prompted.

"Is it me?" I asked.

Aang smiled his child smile. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. After a while, we broke apart. He smiled again, his blush returning to his cheeks. He leaned down to me. "Yes Katara." He whispered, "You."

_Fin._

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Remember: NO FLAMES!

~kataanglvr125


	3. Strength & Weakness

This is just a little drabble I came up with for Strength/Weakness. Here goes:

* * *

**My Strength and Weakness**

I've never thought about my strengths and weaknesses before. I never really had a reason. Plus, when I do try, it's too confusing. But, then again, it's not.

Growing up with monks, I never thought it was necessary to think about my strengths and weaknesses because I never thought I would have to care. When I found out I was the Avatar, I started to think. I never really found out what they were. But when I woke up from the ice, I started to realize what they were. After a while, I knew what it was.

It was her. She was my weakness, but also my strength. It's hard to explain. Whenever she smiles at me, chills run down my spine. When she hugs me, my heart rate speeds up. When she kisses my cheek, my face turns crimson, and when she kisses my lips, I realize I can't live without her.

Avatar Roku told me I am at my most powerful in the Avatar State. But I am also at my most vulnerable. Before I learned to control the Avatar State, I would go into it when I became hysterically sad, like when I found out the Fire Nation killed Monk Gyatso. After a while, I realized the one way I could become sad enough to go into the Avatar State. If someone I loved was seriously hurt or killed. The one person I thought of that would have the most impact on that was Katara.

Katara is my biggest strength. She was the one who gave me enough determination to take on a battle. She knew how to make me feel better. She knew the true me.

But, Katara is also my biggest weakness. She is the one I love most in the world. She is the reason I haven't given up. When General Fong tried to trigger my Avatar State, he tried to everything. The only thing that worked was when I'd thought he'd hurt Katara. I went into my Avatar State but couldn't control it. I ended up hurting so many people.

So, Katara is my biggest strength, but also my biggest weakness. But that's all right with me because it just shows how much I love her, which is fine with me.

* * *

REVIEW!

~kataanglvr125


	4. Tradition

This is my story for the prompt "Tradition". It's not my _best_ one but I still like it. Sorry it's a day late.

**Disclaimer**: I have no relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender except that it's my favorite show.

* * *

**Tradition of Compromise**

Katara and Aang had been working diligently for hours now. On the table where they were seated was a piece of paper. The heading at the top of the paper was "Wedding Plans". Upon the paper were names of people who were to be invited to Aang and Katara's wedding including Sokka and Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai, Hakoda, and Iroh, along with a few other friends who they had met during their journey. They had been discussing every aspect of their wedding in great detail.

"Now, about your outfit," Katara began, "I think you should wear this." She stood up from her chair and trotted across the room where a few garments were hung. She pulled out an old Water Tribe robe. "This is a traditional Water Tribe wedding robe for men," she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Well," Aang protested, "I wanted to wear a traditional Air Nomad wedding robe. Like this." Aang stood up from his chair and scurried over to the other side of the room where more garments were hung. Aang picked out the robe he wanted to wear. Katara frowned.

"But Aang," she pleaded, "you said we would get married in the Water Tribe."

"But I want to wear this," he pointed out, "because then I feel closer to the Airbenders. I am the last one you know."

"But Aang."

"No."

"Please!"

"I think we need to air," he determined, "so let's go into town."

"Fine," she agreed, "but this discussion isn't over."

Katara and Aang both left the room to change into their normal robes. Once both were ready to head out, they left their house in Ba Sing Se. While walking along the gravel path, the couple noticed people starring at them. Everyone knew Katara was Aang's girlfriend but none knew that they were getting married. Woman scampering behind the couple, men shoving one another to see Katara, Aang and Katara clung tighter to each other.

Once Katara and Aang arrived at a suitable restaurant, they stepped inside and asked if there were any private places to sit. They were showed to a table in the back and it was very private. Aang thanked the man who helped them and he left them alone.

"Aang," Katara muttered, "why won't you even consider using the robe?"

"Because Katara. I want to show my heritage."

"But Aang..."

"We're not going to talk about it here," Aang interrupted, "we will talk about it at home."

"Fine."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal. They returned home and Katara was the first to speak.

"Now can we talk about it?" She asked.

"Sure. But I want to start."

"Go ahead."

"So, I understand that we will get married in the Southern Water Tribe and I respect that. I will follow your customs to an extent."

"But it's a Southern Water Tribe tradition."

"I understand that. But you have to look at it from my point of view." Aang sauntered over to Katara. "I have to feel close to my past."

"I know but..."

"Can't we compromise?"

Katara turned to face Aang. His ashen eyes held her cerulean eyes. Soon, she gave up.

"Ok Aang. We can compromise. You can wear the Airbender garment if everything else is done Water Tribe style."

"Fine. But I'm choosing where out honeymoon is."

"Aww....."

"Hey, you got Water Tribe traditions."

"Fine."

Katara bent up to place a tiny kiss on Aang's lips. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Once they broke apart, their eyes locked.

"You know what," Katara said.

"What?"

"I think we just formed a new tradition for us."

"And what is that?"

"A tradition of compromise."

Aang chuckled at Katara's statement. It was true. Katara and Aang had a tradition of compromise. But they liked it that way.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_Again, not my _best_ one but still cute. REVIEW!

~kataanglvr125


	5. Comfort

This is my story of the prompt "Comfort". I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**My Comfort**

I awoke to find a pair of hands wrapped around my torso. Looking up, I saw the sleeping face of my husband. His lips were curved into a smile. I didn't want to wake him and I didn't want to leave. His body was warm and smooth. I laid my head on his chest and closed my sapphire eyes. He was my comfort. I liked it that way. But all to soon his body stirred and his steel grey eyes opened. I had woken him up.

"Morning Katara," he said.

"Morning Aang," I responded, shimmying up to kiss his lips. "Why did you wake up?" I asked.

"What?"

"I was comfortable."

"Oh," He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said. He smiled.

"I didn't want to wake up either." He whispered.

Soon, we both had to step out of bed. We gathered our clothes and left our room. Standing outside our room was none other than Mayna, our daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The 5-year-old exclaimed. She bolted to us and grabbed our legs.

"Hi." I said. "Good Morning."

"Are you ready for your trip to Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki's house?" Aang asked Mayna.

"Yes I am." She said. We took Mayna to Sokka and Suki's house in Ba Sing Se and returned home. We had a whole day to ourselves. Mayna wasn't due back until tomorrow. But we never did anything when Mayna left. Most of the time, Aang had Avatar things to deal with. But every night, he would return.

The day passed and everything was normal. Aang had to leave to fix something in the city. I didn't mind.

As nighttime drew near, I prepared myself for sleep. I sneaked into bed and lay there. But, Aang didn't return home at normal time. I started to worry. My comfort wasn't here. This had happened before but he usually returned before I fell asleep. He was never _this_ late. An hour later, he still hadn't returned and I was in need of sleep. I drifted off into a dream. The dream was wonderful. Though, it didn't feel right without Aang laying beside me. I felt cold.

Morning came and my comfort still hadn't returned. But Mayna had. I stepped out of my room and Mayna was standing right there. "Hi Mayna," I muttered.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Mayna asked.

"I'm fine honey." I assured her. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yay!"

Afternoon came, still no Aang. Then night came again and he still wasn't back. I started to worry. It had never taken this long to fix something. What had gone wrong?

A week passed and each night became more and more unbearable without my comfort beside me. Mayna decided she wanted to keep my company so she stayed in my bed.

Two weeks later, a scroll arrived. It was from Aang. It read:

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry I have been gone so long. I had to leave Ba Sing Se to visit Zuko in the Fire Nation. Some Firebenders caused the problem in Ba Sing Se. I couldn't send a message earlier because I had no way of getting it to you. I have almost finished up in the Fire Nation. I should be home in a few days. Tell Mayna hi. I love you._

_Aang._

Even though I found out why Aang didn't return home, it didn't ease my pain. Though, knowing he would be home soon made it a little better.

As each day passed, I became more and more anxious for Aang's return. I dropped Mayna off at Sokka and Suki's house one morning for Mayna wanted to hang out with her cousins. It was a normal day. I cleaned the house, practiced some Waterbending, and fed Appa and Momo. As the day came to a close, I readied myself for bed. My comfort still hadn't returned.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that night. But in the morning, I was surprised to feel a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my torso, to smell the familiar flowery sent his body gave off, to see those metallic gray eyes staring down at my face. My comfort had returned.

"Morning," he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Morning," I answered. I slide up and met his soft lips to mine. My cheeks turned crimson and I flung my arms around him. He held me closer. He unlocked his lips from mine and kissed my almond hair. I sighed in relief. My comfort had returned and I was content.

_Fin._

* * *

That's it. I really like this one. I think it's cute. And fluffy. REVIEW!

~kataanglvr125


	6. Love of Life

Well, here it is. I wrote this late and forgot about it but here it is. Even though Kataang Week II is over! xDD

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender is not owned by me.

* * *

**Love of My Life Forever**

I sat on the floor with Kya, my 6-year-old daughter. She had wanted to play a game that used her newly found Waterbending skills. But, it was a game where she would always win. She changed the rules every time I was close to winning.

"I win," she screamed.

"I can see that." I answered.

"Katara," My husband called from another room, "where's my staff?"

"I don't know," I called back. I turned to Kya. She was smiling and giggling.

"Do you know?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she said.

"Oh really," I said. I smiled at my little child. She looked very much like Aang, but still contained a little of me. Ash eyes sparkling, chocolate hair swaying, she bounded to Aang. I ran after her.

"Daddy," she giggled, "I know where it is."

"Oh," he said, "you do?"

"Yes. I'll go get it." She bolted to her room, leaving Aang and I smiling. I loved her. She was cute. Also, she is Aang's daughter. Aang, the love of my life. I looked over to him as he lifted his head to me. Our eyes locked and our lips smiled. A few seconds later, Kya returned.

"Here you go Daddy," she said.

"Thank you Kya," he said. Bending down to her level, he placed a kiss on her head. I looked down at her neck. There, on her neck, was my mother's necklace. I had kept it after Aang gave me my new betrothal necklace. When she was born, I wanted her to have it. She reminded me of my mother, Kya, and not because her name is the same.

I stepped over to Aang and Kya and grabbed Aang's hand.

"Now I'm ready," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. I'll be back in about 2 hours."

"Umm...OK."

He grabbed me and kissed me softly on my lips. Then he placed a kiss on Kya's cheek. After that, he flew off into the city.

"Mommy," Kya said, "what is Daddy doing?"

"I don't know. But he'll be back soon."

"Ok. Wanna play a game?"

Kya and I played Waterbending games all afternoon using the water from a creek in our backyard. When Aang returned, he was carrying a covered basket. I decided to leave him to his things. Soon afterward, he called both Kya and I in for dinner.

When I arrived inside, I was amazed to see Aang in the middle of the room, with a scroll in his hands.

"Happy Birthday Katara!" He yelled, handing me the scroll. I opened it and read it through. My eyes widened. It was from Sokka. He said he was coming to Ba Sing Se for my birthday. I hadn't seen Sokka since Kya was born. I looked up at Aang once I finished and sprang to hug him.

"Thank you Aang," I said. "This is the best present ever." I raised my head and looked at him. Aang, the love of my life, _forever._

_Fin._

_

* * *

_Well, REVIEW!

~Kataanglvr125


	7. In My Arms

Here is the last one. I worked so hard on these and I am now sad that Kataang Week II is over!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**In Your Arms**

"Good morning," Sokka bellowed to his sleeping friends. Toph was not ready to wake up. She stomped on the ground and sent a wave to Sokka, bolting him in the air. He landed on Appa. "What was that for?" He asked, stepping down from Appa's back.

"You're annoying me," she answered.

"That's a great answer," he murmured sarcastically. _Why does she always do that to me?_ He thought. A low grumble sounded in his stomach. "I'm hungry," he stated. At that point, Aang and Katara emerged from their tents.

"Hello," Katara mumbled, bouncing over to Aang and grabbing his hand. Katara and Aang had gotten together a while ago. Sokka didn't mind, but he forced them to stay in separate tents, just for safety. Aang and Katara didn't mind that either.

"Morning Katara," Aang said, squeezing Katara's hand and smiling.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Toph shouted from her earth tent. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Anyway," Sokka prompted, "what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't we go into town and see?" Aang asked. "But that means everybody has to be up."

"Grrrr......" Toph voiced from her tent. Rock tent lowering back into the earth, Toph stood up. "Can't anybody get any sleep around here?"

"It's breakfast time," Sokka said, bolting out of the campsite.

"You go ahead Toph," Katara said, "We'll stay here in case someone attacks." Toph nodded okay, said goodbye to Katara and Aang, and bounded after Sokka.

After Toph was out of sight, there was silence in the camp. Katara and Aang didn't know what to say.

"So..." Katara prompted, "how's it going?"

"Fine, I guess," he answered.

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

After a while, Aang broke the silence. He decided to ask a few random questions off the top of his head. He came across one that had an interesting answer.

"What's your favorite place in the whole world?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you feel most happy when you are there?"

Katara pondered the question and found an answer. It wasn't very hard considering the fact that she already knew the answer quite well.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Well," he prompted.

"My favorite place,"-she paused, -"in the _whole_ wide world,"-another pause, -"is..."

"Where?" Aang said, eager to find out her answer.

"In your arms."

At that answer, Aang became surprised. He had not expected this answer. He analyzed the answer and his face softened. He stood up from his place across the campsite, walked over to Katara, and sat down.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, grabbing onto him and hugging him. Aang placed his arms around her to make sure she was in her favorite place, in his arms.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_That's the last story. -cries- REVIEW please!

~Kataanglvr125


End file.
